


"tneserP" yadiloH s'BociN, or alternatively, BociN uoy knahT

by Chessmaster_Omeyrolx



Category: Everlasting Journey, Five Nights at Freddy's, Kingdom Hearts, NicoB - Fandom, Picky Penguins - Fandom, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bit sad in the middle, Crack, Keyblade, Party, Precious Cinnamon Bun, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessmaster_Omeyrolx/pseuds/Chessmaster_Omeyrolx
Summary: In which NicoB wakes up (my fanfics always involve Nico waking up, don't they?) on New Year's and discovers a present. But what could be in it? Spoilers to varying degrees for FNAF: Sister Location, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep, and Ace Attorney Investigations 2. Also, fair warning, some jokes won't make sense to people who haven't seen Nico's videos, so heads up on that.Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to work on this a little earlier, but things were stressful with my Pre-Cal exam. I rushed a little to finish this, but I still hope you like it!
> 
> Edit (Jan. 17, 2017): I've fixed some of the typos last week, so now you can enjoy this even more. ^^

Nico woke up with a throbbing pain in his head, lying down on a cold floor. He lifted himself up and groaned in confusion.

“Wh-What the freaking ding-dong doodle?” It was then at that moment, Nico realized that he was in another fanfiction by that Omeyrolx guy, who Nico could never pronounce the name to correctly. “Oh boy, what’s gonna happen this time?” Nico was curious about what story I now had written about him when he groggily got up onto his feet and started to look around. He realized that he was in Hope’s Peak Academy’s gymnasium, and that the place was covered in party decorations. Through the poor vision he currently had from the pain, he saw red and green streamers and ribbons, snowmen models that had some fallen over and some cracked apart, food tables with what seemed to remain of bagels, leftover Christmas cakes, drinks, chips, etc, and the whole place was in generally one giant mess.

“What the hell happened…?” said Nico. Just then, the pain in Nico’s head returned and he clenched it in both hands. “Ack! Wh-Wha….was I...drunk or something?” Nico could barely remember what had happened before he had woken up, but he seemed to somehow have what felt almost like a hangover, though there weren’t any bottles of alcoholic drinks that Nico could see at the food tables. He then spotted an emptied glass punch bowl that was in pieces on the floor between him and the tables, though upon further inspection he realized that the shards of the bowl didn’t smell anything like punch, but of bagel juice instead. And not only that, it had another scent, one that smelled of crack.

“Oh goddamnit, Godot, you spiked the drinks again, didn’t you?” Nico muttered in an annoyed tone of voice to himself and surmised that during whatever what was going on in the gym, Godot had put crack in the bagel juice bowl and it caused everyone who drank it to go crazy. Everyone? Another look across the room had him discover that around the piles of garbage and wreckage in the room, people from games that he had played were lying on the ground, and some were even on top of each other. Morishige, Makise Kurisu, Yukiko Amagi, Seven, Sora, Nern, Rin Yamazaki (from Mermaid Swamp), and many, many, many more had lied unconscious.

“Sh*t…..”, said Nico in disbelief of this many people being knocked out at once. Just then, in a pile of streamers and food nearby to Nico, someone came out from it with moans of exertion.

Nico walked over a little and called out to them, “Hey, you alright?” Once the figure could stand up, they revealed that they had blue hair, a brown jacket, and bright green pants. He didn’t look like anyone Nico initially recognized. He tried searching within the depths of his memory (even meeting a snowboarding Hajime Hinata in there, somehow), until it finally clicked for him. “Wait a minute!” Nico was in a huge state of shock. It was Sparrow from Everlasting Journey.

“I-I can’t believe it!” exclaimed Nico. Sparrow looked just like he did in the game, the game Nico had done in his very first video on the channel about, his first ‘Let’s Try’ series. A happy smile formed on his face that seemed to show a more upbeat mood from before. “What are you doing here?!”

“I was here for the New Year’s Eve party,” said Sparrow. He spoke in the same voice as Nico’s, since Nico didn’t use voices for that series and the real Nico who may possibly be reading this would probably just give him his regular voice or Apollo’s voice anyway. And then possibly laugh from me writing this whether or not he did give his own voice to Sparrow.

“What party?” asked Nico.

“There was a party here last night to celebrate your 100,000 subscriber count in advance,” explained Sparrow. {Huh…..now that I think about it, I think I remember something like that, or at least an invitation for it.} Nico’s thoughts brought him to how he was sent a letter in the mail for him to be the guest of honor at this party.

“Yeah...yeah, I think I remember something like that,” said Nico. “So then today would be New Year’s Day, right?”

“Yep,” confirmed Sparrow. “And it was pretty wild with what happened last night, huh?” Nico rubbed his head to further console the pain.

“So the bagel juice really was spiked.” he groaned.

“Hah…!” Another voice came up behind Nico, from a pile that had Dojima, Lynne, the Smelter Demon from Dark Souls 2 (the one with the flaming belly and sword), the Batter from Off, and some food and broken bits of glass and snowmen. Standing up yet also staggering a little, the coffee-addicted prosecutor, Godot, gave a big grin. “Seems like I did my job well.” He took a chug out of his coffee mug and steadied himself a little.

Nico sighed, “Damnit, Godot, why the hell did you spike the drinks AGAIN? It wasn’t even coffee this time!”

“It’s what gives meaning to us all, Nico,” said Godot. “Everything in this world exists only to plunge us further into the deepest bowels of crack. As black as a moonless night--”

“Shut up, Godot!” yelled Nico in annoyance. “Go back to being dead and inside Apollo’s bracelet!”

Godot’s smug smile grew. “Heh, whatever.” He takes another sip of his crack coffee with a loud gulp. “Oh by the way, I don’t know if you remember, but someone left a huge present for you on the stage over there. I’m gonna pass out now, Godot out.” True to his word, he passes out onto the floor, subconsciously grinning as drops of his coffee spill slowly out of his mug.

“A-A present?” questioned Nico, but Godot only mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

Sparrow pointed to somewhere. “I think he means that.” Nico turned to his right to where Sparrow pointed to and found that there was indeed a large, red present with a silver bow ten feet big on the gymnasium stage. It was so large that Nico had no idea how the heck he didn’t notice it sooner. Also on the stage were Monokuma, Makoto Naegi, Demyx, Klavier Gavin, as well as Freddy Fazbear and Funtime Freddy in heaps and covered in trash. Nico figured to himself that they all must have been performers for last night. {Klavier’s probably gonna get upset once he wakes up, being filthy like this.} He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes laid onto Funtime Freddy, who was on his back with his face plates opened up. Thankfully, he was facing opposite of Nico, who was relieved at not having to look at that freaky sight of Freddy’s wired face in person.

That was when he noticed it. Funtime Freddy’s right side was facing Nico, so his right arm was quite visible. The arm that usually had his Bonny hand puppet, or “BonBon”, attached to it. *Usually*. BonBon wasn’t there, however, the white and purple bear’s right arm had its stump visible.

{No….no no no no no….} Nico started to freak out, looking all around to search for the stupid bunny.

“N-Nico?” Sparrow asked confusingly. Nico didn’t hear him, though.

“Wh-Where is he…? Where’s that little f**ker!?” Nico started to sweat a little, paranoid about BonBon jumping out to possibly kill him. He then heard what appeared to be two more voices from behind him and Sparrow, asking what was going on. One of them sounded like it belonged to a certain blueberry muffin and the other a precious cinnamon bun, but before Nico could react to their voices, BonBon appears onto Nico’s head and dangles in front of his face, as if to say “Boo!”.

“AHHH!” Nico yelled, grabbing the robot rabbit off of his head and turning around in a daze to throw it away from him. BonBon flies past Sparrow and lands onto Aqua’s face, who yells herself from the surprise. Beside her, Sebastian Debeste grows a panicked look upon his face and hurriedly grabs ahold of BonBon, successfully removing him from Aqua as she regains her balance.

“Oh crap!” said Nico embarrassingly. “I’m so sorry about that!”

Aqua sighed a little, embarrassed as well. “I-It’s okay.”

“I take it you guys were here for the party, too?” asked Nico.

“Y-Yeah.” confirmed Sebastian. BonBon broke free of Sebastian’s hold on him and climbed up his arm and shoulder, happily resting himself onto Sebastian’s head next to his ahoge. “What were you guys doing?”

“O-Oh, we were checking this out,” said Nico, gesturing to the big present behind him. The Blue Man Group Plus Rabbit (Nico with his blue polo shirt, Sparrow and Aqua with their blue hair, and Sebastian with his blue jacket) stand around the present, trying to find a way to open it.

“Hey guys, I found a tag on this!” called out Sparrow. Everyone else joined him as he read it. “It says ‘To celebrate the new year. What’s mine is yours’…” Something suddenly clicked in both Nico’s and Aqua’s heads, and they turned to look towards each other in suddenly fearful expressions.

“... ‘and what’s yours is mine.’” Both their hearts stopped as Sparrow finished reading. “Huh. Kinda weird. No name’s signed on this.”

“Everyone, get back.” warned Nico, visibly terrified as he steadily walked backwards.

“H-Huh?” said Sebastian, with BonBon giving a puzzled look.

“Get back!” screamed Aqua, summoning her keyblade, as she attempted to swing it, only for the present to split into large pieces that flew in every direction. The force nearly knocked everyone off their feet, and everyone else who was still unconscious were flown back to all corners of the gymnasium. In its place, shadows of different shapes and sizes momentarily flooded the huge room before dissipating, revealing Evil Haley Joel Osment in his black and white outfit. Both Aqua’s keyblade and Vanitas’s had clashed against each other in that split second, and they soon jumped back away from each other.

“I thought you’ve already been killed!” yelled Aqua, furious that Vanitas was still around.

Vanitas spoke. “You cannot kill a dark heart’s darkness with mere light that cannot match darkness, nor even with a heart of such weak light that light itself would consider insignificant for the heart to heartily hold onto in the darkness.” Everyone was taken aback.

Sparrow spoke, “Wh-What the--”

“SUFFER!” Vanitas charges forward in mid air, using his “drill move”. Aqua uses her keyblade to block it and stand firmly in place.

“Oh what the hell!?” said Nico. “I wasn’t able to block that attack! I don’t think I could block any of those attacks!”

Aqua smirked. “I’m Master Aqua! I don’t care about anything like that! Especially not this **shole’s bulls**t!” She parried Vanitas off of her, sending him flying into the air. Vanitas disappeared for a bit and reappeared on ground.

“Show me anguish!” He flew around Aqua in a circle and send out black and white lasers that had hit her so fast she couldn’t even have time to react to it.

“A-Ahh!” Aqua shrieked and was flown backwards, hitting the far wall with a loud thud behind the group. Everyone looked at her with shocked faces, then turned back to Vanitas. {I-Is he even faster than he was before!?} Nico’s sweat grew on his forehead as Vanitas turned towards him, his mask staring into Nico’s very soul. He was just about to step towards Nico when Sparrow used Static on him, shooting out lightning that hit Vanitas.

“Stay away from him!” yelled Sparrow.

Vanitas recovered from the attack and healed himself. “Pathetic!” He rose his keyblade skyward, a pillar a fire broke open the ceiling and enveloped him for a moment. His keyblade, a fury of flames, slashed the air, those very flames headed towards Sparrow, engulfing him and causing him great pain.

“Gaaaah!” He screamed, falling backwards onto the floor.

“N-No!” yelled Nico. He couldn’t bear to see these people so heavily injured and defenseless. His heart rate skyrocketed immensely, fear prevalent in his eyes as Vanitas slowly walked to him. His menacing footsteps echoed as he drew closer to Nico, too shocked and frightened to even budge.

“St-Stop!” In that moment, Sebastian placed himself between Nico and Vanitas, his scared eyes shut tightly and his arms spread out to try to shield Nico. BonBon, still on his head, mimicked his expression and stature. “I-I won’t let you hurt Mr. Nico!”

Vanitas stopped for a moment, standing in front of Sebastian. He rose up his keyblade, and slashed Sebastian with it, throwing him to the side in tears. BonBon fell off of him and onto the floor, soon crawling over to Sebastian and holding onto his head with a sad and horrified look.

“Sebastian!” Nico yelled as loud as he could. “N-No….I let my little cinnamon bun get hurt…." Nico was disheartened at that moment, ashamed at himself for allowing such a thing to happen. He fell to his hands and knees, unable to move a muscle. Vanitas again walked slowly towards him, standing in front of Nico.

“Hmph,” scoffed Vanitas. “I have no idea why Blaise would want you dead, you’re of no threat at all to his new council. But I suppose it doesn’t matter.” He rose his keyblade up. “For you, darkness waits!” He brought it down hard, aiming upon Nico’s head. Nico could only close his eyes for the impending impact.

Until a blinding light surged into existence and another keyblade had blocked Vanitas’s attack.

Nico opened his eyes in surprise and looked up. There he was. Golden armor stood to oppose Vanitas, who jumped back in surprise.

“N-No...!” Vanitas spoke in a shocked tone. Nico couldn’t believe it either. He was just inches away from his cape, and his heart filled with relief and joy.

It was the Lingering Will. Both Aqua and Sparrow managed to stand up, witnessing what was happening in front of them.

“T-Terra!?” spoke Aqua. The Lingering Will jumped towards Vanitas, swinging his keyblade around in whip-mode while Vanitas tried to dodge, with little success. Vanitas seemed open winded already.

“Nggh….you son of a b**ch!” Vanitas cursed the Lingering Will and jumped up through the hole in the ceiling, darkness surrounding him as he vanished into the sky. The Lingering Will’s keyblade transformed into a hoverbike and hopped onto it, flying out the ceiling and summoning a portal to go through and chase after Vanitas, disappearing as well.

“T-Terra….” said Aqua, relieved that he stopped Vanitas, but also sad that there wasn’t time to properly meet each other again.

Afterwards, Aqua healed herself, Sparrow, and Sebastian, and everyone else who was unconscious woke up and harped on Godot for having spiked the bagel juice, especially the Judge and Komaeda, but he just simply shrugged it all off. Tired from the crack-laced bagel juice and from the fighting from last night, everyone began to leave the gymnasium, including the broken Funtime Freddy who entrusted BonBon to Sebastian until his damaged parts can be repaired, leaving the room empty except for BonBon, Sebastian, Sparrow, Aqua, and Nico.

“So he said that this Blaise guy wanted you dead?” asked Sparrow, after Nico had told them what happened when they were knocked out.

“Yeah,” confirmed Nico. “Probably got out of jail recently and is starting his own evil council to oppose mine.”

“P-Pops….” Sebastian felt sad by this revelation. BonBon patted the top of his head and his ahoge to comfort him.

“Well, at least Terra was able to fend Vanitas off for us,” said Aqua. “He might even be able to catch and finish him off if he’s gotten that powerful." Nico shuddered a little. {Would not want to fight him like back in Kingdom Hearts II if he’s gotten that much stronger.} They all walked outside in front of Hope’s Peak’s building entrance, completely exhausted by everything that had happened.

“S-So, um,” muttered Sebastian. “What should we do now?”

“We may need to prepare ourselves,” said Sparrow.

Aqua agreed with him. “He’s right. If your father is behind this and is making a council of his own, we need to stop him.” Sebastian looked down at his feet a little, then faced forward again.

“Okay, then!” he declared. “I want to help out too!”

“You sure, man?” said Nico. This was probably going to be really dangerous, and he didn’t want his precious cinnamon bun to get hurt like he did a little while ago.

“It’d be okay!” Sebastian spoke and stood determinedly. “People like you and Mr. Edgeworth have taught me that I can’t run away! Especially not from my pops! I’ll do whatever I can to help you guys!” BonBon smiled happily and determined, again mimicking Sebastian’s look and actions. Aqua smiled.

“If that’s so, then thank you very much for being brave like this,” she said. Nico couldn’t help feeling proud from what he said, either.

“Alright, then!” said Nico. “We’ll be heading off, then!”

Sebastian looked confused. “H-Huh?”

“We’ll go straight to the Council of Voices headquarters so you can help us! I can even properly introduce you to everyone!” Nico turned around and squatted down a little. “Here, hop on my back.”

“O-Oh no….” Sebastian suddenly had an uneasy look on his face. “Is this like what Mr. Edgeworth did before…?” He nervously got on Nico’s back, BonBon holding onto Sebastian’s hair in preparation of what was about to happen.

Nico announced out:

“Go go Nico rocket skates!”

From Nico’s shoes, wheels sprouted out from the underside, and propulsion sockets appeared from the backside. Fire spewed out of the sockets, propelling the three off fast. Sebastian screamed worriedly and BonBon yelled “Yeehaw!” in a tiny and squeaky cartoon voice. As they all rode off towards the Council of Voices, Sparrow and Aqua stood alone, awkwardly.

“....So, uh….” said Sparrow. “....We both have blue hair. Wanna bang?”

Aqua was silent for a moment. “...Eh sure, what the hell.”

After that, Sparrow and Aqua had hard, rough, and amazing sex, making lots and lots of blueberry babies as the others prepared for battle.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it really means a lot. If you're reading this, Nico, since you're reacting to other anime now, like "Angel Beats!", I'd like to suggest that you watch "Attack on Titan" or "Parasyte". You may be more familiar with the former, the latter is a bit more obscure, but I still think you'd enjoy them. AoT's even getting a second season in Spring. However, if you want a shorter anime, I'd recommend Parasyte, as it has about as many episodes as Danganronpa 3. Whichever one you pick to see, just a fair warning, they are pretty bloody. Brace yourself.
> 
> Also, as you may remember, I'm a huge fan of Mother 3, and I was really happy to see it in your latest poll of games to play. It doesn't look like it's gonna win, but I still hope you can play it soon. If there's anything you need to help with about it, like getting weapons and stuff like that, don't hesitate to ask me. Like I said, it would be a huge honor to do so and I just want you to have the most experience you can get from it.
> 
> You and your videos are always wonderful, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have met the friends that I couldn't live without, and thank you so much for always acknowledging my artwork and fan fics this past year. When I first joined the Picky Penguins, I was nervous about the popularity of people like Blue Flare and Soul Shield, and I wanted to be just like them. That may not happen since I'm usually always asleep when you upload videos, but I at least want to make a meaningful mark on this fandom. I can't make videos like Fire-In-Hearts, or make art as good as CrazyMouseInc's, but I still hope to be someone you can be proud of.
> 
> Thank you, NicoB. For everything that you've done for me.
> 
> -Jason
> 
> Edit (Jan. 17, 2017): I also want to say congratulations on nearly getting 100,000 subscribers! Only less than a thousand away right now! Finally, those art pieces I posted on DeviantART celebrating it in advance will pay off! XD But in all seriousness, you really deserve it, Nico. Hope to see what new things await on the other side of that border of 100,000 picky penguins. ^_^
> 
> Edit (Jan. 21, 2017): If you instead want to react to an anime that won't make you cry, I'd recommend "Usagi Drop", or "Bunny Drop" as it's called fully translated. Never seen it, but I heard it's good.
> 
> Edit (Jan. 22, 2017 (during the livestream)): Sorry for all these add on messages. ^^; I've got two more things.  
> First, another Picky Penguin made something concerning the Horny Rangers. We thought it up in the livestream chat, and they worked really hard to make it. Here you go! http://silentgirlcompany.deviantart.com/art/Horny-Rangers-The-Next-Gen-658910261?ga_submit_new=10%253A1485069961  
> Second, my friend, another Picky Penguin, was wondering if you had ever seen the remake of 13 Ghosts, a horror movie. If you haven't seen it, it's alright, she at least wants to know whether or not you have. If you have, she has a fanfic about 13 Ghosts and Black Butler she wanted you to read. It doesn't have you in it, so it's a little unorthodox, but it would really make her so happy if you read it, if you saw the movie. The link's right here, but you cannot read it if you haven't seen both the 13 Ghosts remake or Black Butler. If you're able to read it, i.e. you've seen 13 Ghosts (remake) and Black Butler, just know there may be some typos. My friend has dyslexia, but she still tried her best in writing it. Either way, thank you for reading all these end notes, it may have been a bit tiring. ^_^; Please, stay classy, Nico! :D https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xKKAOS7bZxSh9z1yy3bBRnUgGpKBYNJ3rQZzvbAj0gA/edit  
> 


End file.
